


Haunted

by Fottiti



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Men Crying, Nightmares, Protective Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: “My heart is yours Ezio.” Leonardo whispered. “I am yours, as you are mine.” He squeezed Ezio’s trembling hand. “If you’re hurt, I’m hurt.”Ezio has nightmares.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for them :)

It had been three long months that they had been away from one another, three months of constantly worrying about each other and wanting nothing more than to be together. Leonardo did more of the worrying, every time Ezio kissed him on the cheek before leaving his workshop for another mission left the artist with a sick feeling deep in his belly. 

But they were together again, after what left like forever to Ezio. He had been on horse back for three months travelling from city to city in Italy following the inconsistent trail left behind by the Templar’s he had been hunting for nine years. Ezio had returned to Leonardo’s workshop in Venice late in the evening, the sun was just above the horizon as he scaled the rooftops to get to him quickly. Ezio had arrived in the afternoon, he had visited Rosa and Antonio quickly and asked for their help in cleaning and polishing his armour and weapons, he visited Sister Theodora’s for a warm bath and asked her girls to help him clean up so he looked nothing short but perfect for Leonardo. The two homes Ezio had was where his mother and sister were, and where his Leonardo was but he always felt welcome with the thieves and courtesans in Venice. 

“Sleep  _ amore mio _ ,” Leonardo whispered to him in the dark of their bedroom from beneath the covers of their bed. “I cannot wait to hear of your travels.”

Ezio smiled feeling his lips pressed against his forehead. Leonardo smiled at him in the moonlight and tucked his bangs behind his ear then placed his hand on Ezio’s cheek. Taking in every detail of his lover’s face and memorizing it as if he had never seen him. Ezio was beyond tired, all day on horse back did nothing good for his tired and sore muscles. The Assassin smiled back and closed his eyes as Leonardo leaned closer to capture his lips in a kiss, slow and passionate. They lay closely together facing one another with their legs tangled in their bed. All doors and windows locked, chairs wedged beneath the doors and curtains drawn. Ezio always worried when returning to Leonardo dressed in his robes and he always worried about putting his love in danger while they slept together. 

Ezio nodded and yawned. No matter how much he wanted to stay awake and watch over his lover while he slept to keep him safe, he was exhausted. Ezio lazily put an arm around Leonardo’s waist, briefly letting his fingers feel the bones of Leonardo’s spine before his mind started drifting off. 

Leonardo stayed awake long after Ezio had fallen asleep in his arms. He loved watching him sleep. As strange as that sounded, Leonardo did not care. He always felt a sort of comfort seeing Ezio completely relaxed, while he was awake his face had become harder and rougher since they first met. Thin lines formed at the corners of his eyes and lips making him appear older than he was, a line could always be seen between his eyebrows while he was awake. But now, in the soft glow of the moonlight, Leonardo felt his insides warm seeing Ezio so relaxed. Of course Leonardo found his lover to be absolutely beautiful always but while he watched Ezio sleep there was a feeling inside Leonardo’s chest that he couldn’t quite name or put his finger on. An unimaginable amount of love he supposed, but rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile at the thought. 

Leonardo smiled seeing Ezio’s eyelashes flutter in his sleep. Leonardo moved closer to him and tucked his head under Ezio’s chin so his face was pressed against his chest. The artist yawned and let his eyes shut after listening to his love’s strong heartbeat for what felt like hours. Drifting off and letting sleep take him knowing they were safe together. 

Mumbling and shuffling woke Leonardo. 

The artist pulled back from his love quickly hearing his quickened heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with quick breaths. Leonardo frowned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking to the window curtain to see the moon high in the sky. He couldn’t have been asleep for longer than three hours. Leonardo was used to only being able to sleep an hour or two during the night while away form his lover. Mind constantly racing and thinking about his Assassin, even in his sleep. But whenever Ezio’s warmth and weight was in his bed, Leonardo found he could sleep for countless hours pressed against his body. 

Leonardo’s attention turned back to Ezio who was muttering. Ezio was frowning his legs were kicking occasionally making the blanket shift, his hands tightly gripping the pillow he was resting on. He always slept on one arm with it under the pillow and his other resting upon Leonardo, always wanting to feel him and hold him. Even as he slept. 

“Ezio.” Leonardo whispered, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. “Ezio wake up.” Hearing Ezio muttering in his sleep was never a good thing. It wasn’t the first time Leonardo woke to Ezio trembling in his bed, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

He was having a nightmare. 

Leonardo bit his lip and watched as Ezio’s head jerked. His muttering getting louder and body starting to twitch. Ezio was trembling and curling into a ball around himself, Leonardo watched as his face contorted into different emotions. Into different grimaces and frowns. 

“Ezio,  _ amore mio _ wake up.” Leonardo shook his shoulder ever so gently, knowing it was no use. 

The first time Leonardo had forced him awake during one of his nightmares, Ezio ended up sobbing and wouldn’t let Leonardo near him because he had grabbed Leonardo in shock and pinned him to the bed. Leonardo remembers well the horror in Ezio’s eyes that night when he came to his senses, Leonardo pinned to the bed and Ezio’s hand on his throat was enough for the Assassin to not want them to sleep together in the same bed any longer. Thinking it was too dangerous for Leonardo to be so close, and saying over and over that he would never forgive himself if he hurt his lover even in the slightest way. But a night of passion and long talk from Leonardo changed that quickly. 

Leonardo hated seeing Ezio like this. Trapped in the labyrinth of his mind with no hopes of escape. It was awful how peaceful he could look in his sleep, and how haunted he could look as well. 

“Please wake up.” Leonardo begged. Tears sprung to his eyes hearing Ezio whisper names. 

Federico and Petruccio. 

Leonardo swallowed thickly and shook his shoulder again. “Ezio.”

Ezio whispered about his brothers and his father. His family. Like he was talking to them, telling his father he needn’t worry because he would get the papers necessary to free them from jail. Telling his brother that Christina wouldn’t mind if she showed up at her window, telling his brother that he would get the eagle feathers he wanted. Ezio suddenly cried out and his body was trembling all over, his arm that was resting on Leonardo’s waist retracted and his hand squeezed into a tight fist. His finger nails leaving marks on his palm. 

Ezio groaned loudly, his words no longer understandable. But Leonardo knew he heard, love and miss. Leonardo took his hand off Ezio’s shoulder when he started shaking more violently, watching him closely as he combed a hand through his own hair pulling it away from his forehead. Each time Ezio had nightmares it was different, Leonardo had woken up to him trashing around in their sheets, woke to hear his screams and cries. Leonardo had woken up to him silently muttering, or just trembling until he startled himself awake. Leonardo had seen it all, but each time still hurt to watch like the first. 

“ _ Per favore no _ .” Ezio whispered as he shook his head. “Let them go.”

Leonardo could easily guess what he was reliving in his mind. The worst day of his life was something that always haunted him in his dreams. Ezio saw many things while asleep, including the people he had killed in his dreams, he had told Leonardo before that they would chase him in his dreams and yell and scream at him. Ezio had shaken his head and described it to sound like hell. 

Leonardo was there that day the three Auditore men where executed, he was returning from a shopping trip of new art supplies to work on a commission while he passed through the market place. He was confused to see a disgusting cheering crowd gathering at the gallows. And watched in horror at the realization of who’s execution he was watching when a man and two boys were lead onto the stage, it was the Auditore’s. A family that had made paintings for, a family he knew. Leonardo stood frozen with shock and fear as he watched, only being pulled from his trance when he heard a bone chilling scream in the word “Father!”, from within the crowd behind him when the floor was knocked out from under the three family members. Leonardo had tears in his eyes as he spun and saw a young man running towards the gallows, he fell to his hands and knees when the youngest of the family’s neck broke instantly from the impact of the fall after letting out a fearful scream, and stumbled to get on his feet seeing the young and older man gasping and shaking as their body’s swayed back and forth on the rope. Even as their death was clear, the young man still cried out for his family until he was chased away by the guards. 

Days later was when Leonardo’s suspicions as to who the young man was were confirmed. He instantly recognized the beautiful robes when a broken Ezio Auditore entered his workshop, scared and alone. 

“Father-“ Ezio’s teeth chattered and Leonardo felt tears sting his eyes again.

Leonardo covered his mouth with his hand and turned away, squeezing his eyes closed and trying to stop the tears before they fell. He wished he could stop Ezio’s pain, wished there was something he could do to save his love from his own mind. He hated feeling so hopeless, hating leaving Ezio alone to suffer with his memories. 

Ezio’s body shuddered greatly and another low groan let loose before he gasped and his eyes popped open. Leonardo turned back when Ezio was breathing heavily, happy to see that he was awake and no longer prisoner of his mind. Ezio’s eyes were wide as he looked around the dark room, nostrils flaring as he struggled to sit up. His legs were kicking under the blanket as he tried to sit up quickly, his arms shaking and holding him up as he sat. 

“Ezio.” Leonardo whispered beside him. Careful not to startle him. “Ezio  _ amore mio _ , you are safe.” 

Ezio’s eyes snapped to Leonardo. He quickly looked him up and down as he sat up in their bed, blanket covering his legs. Leonardo watched as Ezio’s wide and crazy eyes blinked and he looked down at himself, his hands were shaking when he turned them over to look at them. As much as Leonardo hating watching him shake and cry out in his sleep, he hated watching Ezio right after woke up from a nightmare. He was always scared and confused. 

“You’re safe here.” Leonardo tried again. 

Ezio blinked and he looked to Leonardo, scanning his features again. It hurt to see him like this, it reminded Leonardo too much of the young man he was when he walked into Leonardo’s shop days after his family’s murder. Ezio had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and his chest, many times before Leonardo had woken to Ezio being covered in sweat and the bedsheets damp. 

“Leonardo.” Ezio breathed at last. He groaned softly and closed his eyes, the blanket no longer hiding his bare chest and shoulders. Ezio through one arm over his eyes and placed his other on Leonardo’s thigh, rubbing his leg gently with his thumb. Leonardo could feel his hand shaking. 

“Yes Ezio, I’m here.” Leonardo whispered and stayed sitting up. 

Ezio nodded. After a moment he sighed and moved his arm so Leonardo could see his eyes. There was tears in them. Their eyes locked and Leonardo smiled at him sadly. 

“Are you alright?” Leonardo asked quietly. 

Ezio nodded although he wasn’t. He sat up and combed his hands through his hair, untying the ribbon that held his hair back and breathed quickly trying to calm his racing heart and mind. “I’m alright, are you?” His eyes were filled with worry and Leonardo’s heart broke at that look. “I’m sorry Leonardo I-I didn’t mean to wake you.” He flopped down on the bed again, wrapping the ribbon from his hair around his hand. 

Leonardo smiled and shook his head. He laid back down on his side to face the younger man, “You don’t have to apologize Ezio.” He watched as Ezio’s eyes left his and he looked towards the ceiling. “In fact please don’t.” 

Ezio smiled a little and turned to face Leonardo on his side. Leonardo had curled his body and his hands were clasped together and held close to his chest. Ezio placed a hand on his shoulder and tracked his own movements as he dragged his hand down Leonardo’s arm, down to hold his hand. Leonardo kept his gaze on Ezio’s face as their fingers laced together. The Assassins swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat and lowered his head so Leonardo could no longer see his face. He was crying. 

Leonardo squeezed his hand. “Do you want to talk about it  _ caro _ ?” He asked gently, careful not to push him. 

Ezio sighed heavily and pulled his hand away, Leonardo frowned as he pulled away completely and moved to sit on the edge of their bed. Ezio buried his face in his hands and leaned his elbows on his knees. His shoulders shook in a manner that told Leonardo that he was trying to hide it. Hearing no answer, Leonardo scooted on the bed so he was sitting beside him on the edge. Leonardo watched as Ezio tried to hide his face, turning his head away so he couldn’t see the tears falling from his eyes. 

Leonardo sighed softly and put a hand on Ezio’s lower back rubbing his hand in a circle. Ezio melted at the touch. 

“I am always here for you _caro_ , whenever you need me. Whatever for, I’m here for you.” Leonardo kissed his temple. “When you’re ready to talk about your family I’ll be listening.”

Ezio did not move for moment. Seemingly fighting with himself, wanting to cry into his love’s shoulder and tell him everything that haunted him. But the need to protect Leonardo and keep him safe from his own mind was overwhelming, Ezio did not want to burden Leonardo with his dangerous life, he did not want Leonardo to worry more than he already did, did not want him too have to carry the fears and uncertainties that Ezio carried. But when Leonardo rubbed his back and leaned his head on his shoulder, Ezio nearly let the walls around his heart and mind fall. Nearly. The need to protect Leonardo from his life was too much. 

“Someday.” Ezio whispered, sniffing and wiping his tears. Leonardo sat back and looked at him, eyes full of question and concern. Ezio loved and hated that look. “Someday I’ll tell you everything.”

Leonardo nodded at the promise. 

Ezio sighed heavily and combed his hair with his fingers to tie it back into a low ponytail at the back of his neck. He fastened the ribbon and brushed his bangs behind his ears. When he looked at Leonardo again, he smiled sadly and slowly brushed the artist’s hair behind his ear. Leonardo grabbed his hand and placed his against his chest, over his heart. Ezio closed his eyes feeing his heart beat against his palm. 

“My heart is yours Ezio.” Leonardo whispered, watching Ezio lower his head. “I am yours, as you are mine.” He smiled and squeezed Ezio’s trembling fingers. “If you’re hurt, I’m hurt. I’ll always be here for you Ezio, through everything. I don’t want to push you  amore but I am always going to be here for you, I promise.” 

Ezio raised his head and Leonardo was a little more than shocked to see tears streaming down his cheeks. Leonardo’s breath caught seeing Ezio so broken, and then he smiled. 

“I love you.” Ezio whispered and wrapped his free hand around the back of Leonardo’s neck to draw him close. “I love you more than anything Leonardo.” Ezio pulled him close to kiss him, their lips meeting in a slow kiss. 

Leonardo melted into the kiss and his heart ached feeling Ezio’s tears on his cheeks. They kissed for what could have been hours until Ezio pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“You know I trust you Leonardo,” Ezio whispered. “I trust you with my life.”

Something tugged at Leonardo’s heart hearing the words. He knew, but hearing it was something else entirely. 

“But I feel as though I should keep this to myself.” His voice got quieter, “To protect you.”

“You do not have to carry this on your own Ezio.” Leonardo cupped his cheeks with both hands and wiped his tears away with his fingers. “I’m here.”

Ezio nodded and closed his eyes. He held Leonardo’s wrists and sighed heavily. “Someday.” He whispered and Leonardo nodded again, careful not to push him so he would close off. Ezio lowered Leonardo’s hands from his face and kissed him again, closing his eyes and trying to pour all his love and affection into their kiss. Squeezing his eyes closed and drawing his eyebrows together.

Leonardo smiled into the kiss, and pressed their foreheads together with a smile when Ezio smiled against his lips. 

“ _ Amore mio _ .” Ezio whispered. “I love you with all that I am.”

Leonardo smiled widely and nodded. 

Eventually they ended up back laying on their sides in bed. Ezio had his arms wrapped tightly around Leonardo’s waist and chest pressed firmly against Leonardo’s back. Leonardo had a smile on his face, arm tucked under his pillow while his other hand held onto Ezio’s and laced their fingers together. Ezio sighed softly and pressed his forehead to the nape of Leonardo’s neck, he kissed him gently then pressed his face between his shoulder blades. Leonardo smiled and closed his eyes feeling Ezio’s warmth and heartbeat against his back was nothing but perfect. 

“ _ Grazie _ .” Ezio whispered against his back. 

Leonardo stayed awake until he felt Ezio’s hold on his loosen and steady slow breathing told him he was asleep. 

Leonardo turned in his arms to they were facing one another. The artist felt his chest tighten seeing Ezio’s tired features. His eyes and nose were puffy and red, his skin blotchy. He looked like a little boy who had been crying after being denied something he wanted, and he was. Ezio was still a boy plagued by the memories of his family that he could never see again. Ezio was a broken man, with his life and memories in pieces scattered at his feet. 

Leonardo sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Closing his eyes when Ezio’s arm instinctively tightening around his waist, protectively pulling him closer. 

Lying in their bed together Leonardo couldn’t help but let his mind wander. He knew Ezio would continue to wake from nightmares and dreams, he knew it would be both better and worse then he had been tonight. Leonardo knew that Ezio couldn’t escape his mind on his own, he knew that Ezio had walled up his feelings and memories from everyone. Even him. There was a part of Ezio that Leonardo knew he would keep hidden until he was ready to show. Leonardo tucked his head under Ezio’s chin and kissed his sternum. Wishing he could save Ezio from his own mind and all the horrible things and people he had faced in the world. 

But for now, Leonardo just smiled and was glad that Ezio had promised to talk him when he was ready, when he needed. All Leonardo had to do until then was continue to love him unconditionally like he always did and be there for him. 

“I’ll always be here for you Ezio.” Leonardo whispered as he started to drift off and could have sworn he felt Ezio nod. 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcome!


End file.
